Earning His Hook
by everlastingwhy
Summary: Emma's practicing her magic, moving Killian's hook around and then makes him work for it to get it back in an extremely sexual manner involving him being tied up, obviously.


He woke up and reached for his hook, but it wasn't on the bedside table as usual. He sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes.

"Emma you can't just move my hook whenever you please," he shouted from the bed, sitting up with a groan. She'd been doing this a lot lately.

"I wanted to see if I could do it from another room!" she exclaimed as she walked back into the bedroom, hook in hand. She was beaming with pride from her growing mastery of magic. Her yellow hair swished against her shoulders as she leaned against the door frame, spinning his hook in her hand and admiring it as she often saw him do. It was nice to see her so happy and carefree, but he wasn't quite so cooperative with games that involved taking his hook away, especially first thing in the morning. He held out a hand in asking for it back and she raised her eyebrows, putting on a mocking frown.

"Swan…" his hand beckoned her towards him, to retrieve what was his, but she shook her head, letting the playful frown turn into a devilish grin. She clearly had other ideas for this morning.

"What would you do to get it back?" she asked, biting her lip in anticipation of a rather dirty response from him and sauntering towards him in the bed. His eyes dropped to her nipples, which stood out against the thin fabric of her camisole as she approached the edge of the bed. He lifted his hand up to her chest, but she caught his wrist with his hook and pinned it between two rails of the headboard. He growled low in his throat and raised his eyebrow at the hook above his head. Is that how she's going to play it? He struggled his arm against the hook, testing her strength, but she only pushed the metal harder against his wrist, causing hard scraping sound against the bed rail. Killian grunted, licking in lips, and kicked the sheets off himself in preparation for battle against her.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked gruffly, narrowing his eyes at her. Emma pursed her lips trying to hide how much she enjoyed his cooperation, but he knew. So often she was faced with situations she had no control over, or times she felt like she could do nothing, that he gave her these moments to take her control back, to make it about _her_, because she needed that. It was an added bonus that he enjoyed seeing her in the position of power, making her feel like she can do anything. It gave her that extra spark in her eye, letting out the fierceness inside of her.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his legs, letting out a huff of breath trying to keep his hand trapped under his hook. Thankfully he slept nude, enjoying warmth of her bare legs pressing against his. Her body was leaning over him, breasts hovering above his head, inches from his reach, and he strained against her weight so his mouth could reach her skin. She grinded her hips down against him to stop him from reaching her chest, and he let out a squeak of dismay, before emitting a deeper growl directed towards her nipples. He desperately wanted to get her clothes off but saw no way to do that without using his mouth or hand.

He took a moment in his state of imprisonment to appreciate Emma's body in her minimal sleepwear. The camisole captured the curve of her bosom with its low-cut neckline, exposing her ivory shoulders and neck to his delight. She paired it with blue lace panties in a style that made her bottom it looked so round and delicious he wanted to bite it. The sheer lacy fabric that separated her core from his hardening cock was rubbing against his base, taunting him. He bucked his hips against hers, and she tutted disapprovingly at him, letting his hand go in the process. He immediately reached for her, interested in ripping all the clothing off her body with his hook he would tackle back from her, but with a flick of her hand, his free wrist was cuffed to the bed rail by her handcuffs, conjured from the other room.

She really _had_ mastered her magic, but now was not a time to praise her for these accomplishments. He had other needs at the forefront of his mind.

"Now think what you would be able to do if you had your hook back…" Emma taunted, trailing his hook's tip between her breasts, dragging the fabric covering them along with it. He thought his heart would pound out of his chest, he felt it beating so rapidly. He licked his lips once more in anticipation of what she'd do next. She almost never let him use his hook in the bedroom, in fact, she often had him remove it since he had ripped too many of her bras. She let her shoulders drop so the straps of her top fell at her sides and she pulled the hook further down, exposing her chest to him fully. He sat up further, testing the length the handcuffs would allow him to go. He was reaching with his mouth open in hopes to catch her nipple with his tongue, before he reached the end of his lead and it jerked him back against the headboard. Emma cackled joyously at his failure.

"I said think, don't act, Killian," she flicked her hand once more, strapping his stubbed arm against the bed rails with leather strips conjured from thin air. His cock pulsed under her as he was stripped of his freedom, and she was rocking herself slowly back and forth against the base under his cock. The pressure was building inside of him with a desperate need to be touched. He felt like he was on fire with her there, exposed and teasing him.

He thanked the Gods she didn't blindfold him as well when he saw her bring his hook to her hips. The tip of the hook slid under one leg of her panties and she pulled the fabric away from her until he heard a slow ripping sound. _Oh, Gods, she's doing exactly what I've always wanted to do_. Gods damn her all to hell for doing it to herself first. He whimpered at the sight of the shredded lace, panting when she ripped the other leg free, leaving the remaining fabric to keep a barrier between them. His whole body was flush with want and he could feel his wrist getting raw from struggling against the metal around _needed_ to touch her, to feel the heat pulsing through her body under his fingers.

"Fuck, Emma," he breathed, as a moan escaped his throat, which was raw from the low sounds he'd been making. Suddenly her face was against his, crashing her lips and tongue into him at a maddening speed. He groaned against her when she sat up off his lap, exposing herself entirely to him. When she sat back down, her wetness was dripping against his erection and he fought his tongue against hers, needing to have control in just one area. He gnarled his teeth to bite her bottom lip but she evaded his tactic, moving her lips down his jawline. His whole body was coursing with urges to touch her, to plunge himself inside of her, to grab her hair as she was yanking his. Her teeth were scraping against his neck, leaving dark marks along her path of destruction down his body. He couldn't stand not being able to return the favor.

"Don't talk," she demanded, emerald eyes meeting his with a ferocious gaze before descending lower down his abdomen. His cock was straining as her head neared it and she smirked, sitting back to appreciate the view of him, tied up and unbearably hard. He wanted to scream at her to get on with it. She picked up the hook again, running the smooth, cold curve of it along the underside of his length. His cock jumped and twitched in response to the cool metal against the pounding vein and he whined in need of more contact. His chest was heaving from fighting against his restraints, when Emma's hand wrapped around him, gripping his base tightly in her fist. _Finally_. He let out a loud groan into the air, thick with wanting, her touch igniting a fire inside of him that spread through his extremities.

She was sitting cross-legged between his spread legs, pumping her hand slowly along him in a leisurely fashion, as if she were memorizing what he looked like in all his glory. He was focused on her spread open for his viewing pleasure, especially when her free hand instinctively went to circle her clit. He licked his lips, imagining the taste of her, wanting his fingers to be where hers were, feeling how slick she was for him.

"Swan," he whined again, forgetting her demands that he not speak, and she took her hand off him but continued pleasuring herself expertly.

"Bad form, pirate," she tisked, changing her position so she could slide her hardened nipples along his chest in agonizing torture. The head of his cock twitched under the brush of her skin, feeling the heat of her body so close to his. He choked on his breath, struggling against his shackles and bucking his hips up so his erection could come in contact with any part of her. He searched for friction wherever he could manage it, wishing her hand would resume its position on him. She pushed his chest against the mattress so he was lying flat, feeling his hands begin to numb in their prison. He opened his mouth to protest before remembering her request and bit his lip in frustration.

"Oh, good, you're learning," she praised him, removing her hand from her cunt and dragging her wetness up his torso. Every nerve in his body was tingling from the feel of how ready she was for him, coating his body in sparks of intense arousal. He groaned when she continued moving herself up his chest so that she was squatting above him.

She pressed herself against his mouth and he was intoxicated by the taste and smell of her surrounding him._ At last_. He lapped between her legs, taking his time to cover all of her, sliding his tongue into every crevice. She grinded her hips against him in gratitude as her head dropped back. He nipped at her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue and she moaned his name above him. His tongue was spelling out all the dirty things he would to do her once he was freed, invigorated by the taste of her salty wetness coating his face, enveloping him entirely.

"Fuck me," her hands dropped to his hair, running her fingers through it and grabbing it, pushing his face further into her roughly. His tongue delved inside of her, pushing as deep inside of her as he could until she cried out in could fuck her a lot better with a different part of his body, if she'd give him a chance. In retaliation of his deprivation, he pumped his tongue inside of her curling the tip of it against the rough spot of her walls. He felt her thighs tighten around his head, pushing him to continue.

"Oh, fuck," she whimpered, riding her hips timed to the movements of his tongue inside of her, chasing the building pleasure inside of her as her muscles clenched around him.

"Keep going," she shouted through ragged breath. Her movements were getting less coordinated as her hips jerked, feeling the wave of her orgasm starting to crash against her. Her hands were gripping his hair, forcing his mouth to continue as he lapped viciously against that one spot, feeling the muscles shaking and spasming against his face. She yelled out, pushing her hand into his and entwining their fingers so she could hold onto him, trying to share some of what she was feeling as her body shuddered against him. He felt her body sinking, relaxing into him as she attempted to catch her breath before climbing off of him.

"Well done, Captain," she acclaimed through gasps for breath, while she positioned herself back between his legs. She eyed him carefully, appraising the state of his cock at this point, which felt like it was fit to burst if she didn't touch it soon. She gripped hold of him quickly, swiping her thumb over his tip before bringing her mouth to it. He could feel her hot, exasperated breath so close to him, but he didn't dare move. She watched him squirm, trying to hold still when she stuck out her tongue, millimeters from his twitching dick.

He almost screamed, unable to bear it anymore, until she licked up the length of him, tongue flat against his cock, covering as much of it as she could in one go. He let out a loud groan, dropping his head back against the pillow, hoping she'd go on. She better go on, because he couldn't bear it if she didn't. Her tongue swirled around his tip, then flicked out against the sensitive spot under his head and he felt his head getting dizzy with pleasure, wishing he could grasp her head and hold her mouth there. She continued to lavish him with her tongue, adding her hand to pump him up and down under her mouth, building his pleasure until it felt like his heart was pounding loudly inside his head. All he could do was moan loudly in encouragement.

Then she stopped, and it felt like all hope was lost. He lifted his head to meet her eye, only to see her straddling over him, lining him up to her entrance, and his head dropped back once more. He felt her rubbing his tip along her slit and he whimpered, unable to look in case she decided to prolong the torture further. He thought he might combust if she did. She slid onto him only an inch, circling her hips around him, taunting the wet sensation of her on his most sensitive spot. He groaned, bucking his hips in impatience, needing to feel the tightness of being inside her, but she had his thighs trapped under her hands.

"Emma please," he whispered almost inaudibly. He wasn't even certain he said it out loud, he had yelled it so many time inside his head.

"You want to fuck me, is that all?" Emma teased, her voice was low and gravelly. _Is that all?!_ He made a positive sound from his throat in response that sounded more like a choked reached up and twisted one of his nipples until he yelped out. He wasn't sure if it was more painful or pleasurable until she leaned down to kiss it, flicking her tongue against the raised peak and sucking on it. His stomach tightened, muscles clenched in preparation for her to pull away, to savor the pleasure while it was there.

"How much do you want to fuck me?" Emma growled at him, her voice thick and low in her throat. All he could do would mewl in response to her question, his throat rasping from suppressing so many screams. Her hips were still circling his tip inside of her that he had gone numb to the sensation.

All at once she slid onto him, rolling her hips against his so he was deep inside of her and she launched herself onto his neck, sucking and biting at it with fervor.

"Oh, Gods, Emma!" He shouted out, unable to hold it in any longer. Her hips thrusted roughly against his, trying to consume him whole with her body. The wet warmth of her wrapped around him felt better than it ever had before, and he chased the feeling, driving into her as deep as he could, getting in rhythm with her movements. Her hands were running all over his body, tangling in his chest hair, squeezing his shoulders, digging her nails into him. He wanted to give her everything, all of him for her pleasure. Her lips met his and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, teeth clashing against his in a race to taste and suck and lick all of him. He wanted the same and more, pushing back, biting her lips, inhaling every part of her. The taste of her still lingered on his tongue and he could tell she tasted it, too, because it drove her insane with lust, yanking his hair and grazing her teeth down his jawline, his stubble scratching against her smooth skin.

Her legs were clamped against his body, propelling herself down onto him with every driving force, pounding herself over and over against his body, his cock, his mouth. She couldn't get enough and her movements began to falter, going haywire as her orgasm built. He felt her tighten around his cock, she was moaning louder and heedless of her actions. His teeth latched onto her bottom lip, sucking at it ferociously and locking onto her wild green eyes. She was in a frenzy of pleasure and want, careless of how she got it. Her body began jerking as the orgasm crashed down on her, her palms flat against his chest, holding on for dear life through the waves that hit her. Her nails dug into him as she milked every last drop of her climax, panting wildly with her eyes closed and head tilted back in pleasure.

She kept on rolling her hips slowly against his cock, knowing he was still hard inside of her, in need of his own release. Emma slowed down, body humming from her climax and reaches her hands up to grip his forearms above the bed. He feels a weight lifted from some unexplained source when he realizes she released him.

Killian immediately grasps her waist and flips her on her back, not wasting any time, and rams back into her. His hand automatically goes to her breast, finally being able to feel her under him, under his _hand,_ at last. He drives into her with every bit of energy he'd been restraining, letting himself go into her. She was writhing beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist, heels on his back, pulling him into her closer and closer, so he could truly fill her up. It was the most beautiful feeling, having all of her at his fingertips. He buried his face between her breasts as his movements grew erratic, reaching the height of the build up inside of him. All that heat and desire he had harboured towards Emma for cuffing him was bursting out at last, spilling out of him as he pushed into her a final few thrusts. He slowed, not pulling out immediately, but wanting to savor the feeling of her wrapped around him with them both consumed and satisfied with each other. He let out a deep sigh of content,

"Your magic has gotten quite impressive, love, but I believe I earned my hook back."


End file.
